Parisian Ghetto part 3
Parisian Ghetto is the main level and divided into three levels. It is a level from tomb raider AOD. About the level This is the third level of Parisian Ghetto. It has several locations: * Shops * A park * The Doorman * The Church Picture by picture 07.01 - Hotel Eloise 500px Near the Hotel Eloise there are windows with the same texts on it. It also appears in the Parisian Backstreets level. 07.02 - Wanted posters file:tr6_07_02.jpg file:tr6_07_02a.jpg Unfortunately the wanted poster is very blur. What I can see is Margot Carvier, Lara Croft and an unknown person. There is also a girl on the poster and a red car. Shops 07.03 - Tattoo shop file:tr6_07_03.jpg file:tr6_07_03a.jpg file:tr6_07_03b.jpg There is a Tattoo shop in the Parisian Ghetto. But it is not developed. There are tattoo examples on the wall. 07.04 - Herbalist sign 500px Looks like a reptile for medicinal usage. 07.05 - Wanted poster 500px 07.06 - Deb Disques 500px Probably there is a mixed shop: tattoo shop and disque shop.. 07.08 - Herbelist shop file:tr6_07_08.jpg file:tr6_07_08a.jpg file:tr6_07_08b.jpg file:tr6_07_08c.jpg The herbalist shop, and sign plates. 07.09 - Moon and sun sign 500px It is an alchemy sign. They are opposite but also the opposite properties attract each other. 07.10 - Dog doormat 500px 07.11 - Door 500px Rather strange door.. In the unpatched version of AoD you can't see this. 07.12 - Iris shop 500px 07.13 - Iron wrought door 500px 07.14 - Gris box room 500px The Church 07.15 - The Church file:tr6_07_15.jpg file:tr6_07_15a.jpg The church looks like similar to the St. Ambroise Chruch in Paris (11th arrondissement) 07.16 - The Church cross 500px The cross looks damaged. Could be an error.. Parc du Lune 07.17 - Metro Porte Dauphine ' file:tr6_07_17.jpg file:tr6_07_17a.jpg file:tr6_07_17b.jpg I found a famous metro station in Paris it is called 'Porte Dauphine. The building is a work of french architect Hector Guimard. The building itself is a good example of art nouveau. Which can be seen in Paris. The second picture is from wikimedia commons. 07.18 - Green monument file:tr6_07_18.jpg file:tr6_07_18a.jpg file:tr6_07_18b.jpg Yes! Finally. I was watching the news on the television and I saw an interview in Paris. I recognise the mysterious monument from the Parc de Lune. Yeey! So I look it up, watching the stores in the news report to locate the mysterious monument it was at Rue Laugier / avenue Niel I found the monument. I looked it up on wikipedia and noticed it is not a monument but a fountain. A Wallace Fountain. Wallace Fountains are public drinking fountains roughly designed by Sir Richard Wallace and sculpted by Charles-Auguste Lebourg. They are large cast-iron sculptures scattered throughout the city of Paris, France, mainly along the most-frequented sidewalks. They are named after the Englishman Richard Wallace, who financed their construction. For the large model, Lebourg created four caryatids representing kindness, simplicity, charity and sobriety. Each one is different from her sisters, by the way she bends her knees and where her tunic is tucked into her blouse. Street names 07.19 - Rue de Piolet 500px There is a Rue Violet '''in the 15th arrondissement. Rue de Piolet would mean Ice Ax street. '''07.20 - Rue Jardin 500px 07.21 - Parc du Lune 500px I don't know why it is called "Parc du Lune", there is no park in Paris called like. However there is a park called Jardin du Ranelagh. It is not far from the Metro Port Dauphine. Both are in the 16th Arrondissement in Paris. Why moon? Moon is also an alchemic symbol which represents silver. Trivia Some of my findings. Unused pictures file:tr6_07_22.jpg file:tr6_07_22a.jpg file:tr6_07_22b.jpg There are several unused pictures. However these are too small to look at it on the internet. Hidden Janice 500px Janice once had another location near Hotel Eloise. This can be seen with the Pizzadox program or if you have Nakamichi's patch then you can hit F2 and switch objects. Two hidden cops file:tr6_07_24.jpg file:tr6_07_24a.jpg file:tr6_07_24b.jpg There are two hidden cops, also in the other parisian ghetto levels. Escape door of the Serpent Rouge is red file:tr6_07_25.jpg file:tr6_07_25a.jpg When you go to this area, look at the red door, this is in Paris2_3.gmx.clz. When Paris2.1.gmx.clz is loaded it appears green. The normal texture. Hidden trash file:tr6_07_26.jpg file:tr6_07_26a.jpg There is some hidden trash. It looks like this level has some errors. category:Tomb Raider AOD